Memories
by sweetxklaroline
Summary: Caroline gets into a horrible accident and ends up in a coma. When she wakes up, she doesn't remember anything or anyone, including her husband Niklaus. All-Human.
1. Prologue

So yes my story Memories was taking down (removed) I am putting back up again!

Prologue:

I ran fast as I can to get to him. I have to tell him I remember him. I have to tell him how much I have miss him, how much I love him before it's too late.

I got to his place and ran as fast as I can up the stairs. As I came face to face to his door, I took a deep breath and knock on his door and waited. It didn't

take him long to answer the door and when he did his eyes widen. We just stood there. No one was speaking. This was it, this is where I tell him I rememer everything.

Well here's my new story. I am glad some of you took the time to read the prologue and is giving this story a chance.


	2. Chapter 1: First Time We Met

Chapter One: first day we met

Caroline Forbes was finally home. Back in New York city. She took a long vacation to get away from everything including her ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend. Why you ask? Well because she caught them having sex in her bed that she shares with Tyler. They were suppose to have gotten married and have kids together. Guess that's not happening now. No one knew why she left except for one person and that was her brother. Now that she is back she can start new and fresh.

"We are here Miss."

"Thank you." She said and got out of the cab and look up at her brother building. Caroline smiled and walk inside. She saw her brother friend and secretary at the front desk.

"Hello there Camille." Caroline said and smiled, walking up to the desk. Camille look up and gasp.

"Caroline? Oh my god it's great to see you back." She said and got up and hug Caroline, "How was Hawaii?"

"Amazing. I did lots of things but I will tell you everything later. Is my brother in?" She asked

"He sure is. Go on in."

Caroline just smiled and walk towards her brother office. She knock on the door and heard her brother voice.

"Camille, I told you I did not wanna be disturbed."

Caroline smiled, opening the door and stuck her head inside, "How about me? Can I disturb you?" She asked.

"Caroline." He yelled and ran over to her and hug her, "When did you get back?"

"Hello Stefan good to see you too and I just got in today. I wanted to come and surprise you."

"Well I am surprise. How was your vacation?" He asked

"So fun. I had a great time." Caroline said.

"I'm glad you had fun and you look different." He said

"That's because I am happy and single." She said and sat down at his office desk.

"They left you know."

"Who?" She asked

"Tyler and Hayley. They just up and left."

"Good. So how are you and Elena doing?"

"Um, we broke up." He said

"What? Oh my god Stefan, what happened?"

"She fell in love with someone else."

"Who? Please don't say Damon."

"No it's actually Elijah Mikaelson."

"Wait, what? Rebekah brother."

"Yup. She was seeing him behind my back."

"Shut up. I can't believe this."

"Either can I." He said.

"Well I say forget her. You can do so much better than Elena Gilbert."

"Yeah I guess. It's just going to take me awhile to get over her, Caroline."

"I know." She said. Suddenly they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Stefan said. A tall man with dirty blonde hair poke his head inside and smiled.

"Hey mate. I'm not interrupting am I?"

"Holy shit? Niklaus Mikaelson? Son of a bitch. Come in." Stefan said and hug this Niklaus man.

"How's it going Salvatore?"

"It's been going good."

"You still with that Elena Gilbert chick? Or did your brother swoop in and grab her from you." He said and chuckled.

"Um, were not together and I thought you would hear who she is with from Rebekah." Stefan said

"I haven't talk with my family in a while. Who is Elena with." Niklaus asked.

"Your brother." Caroline said, out loud. Niklaus and Stefan look over at her and raise their eyebrows.

"Sorry." She said and blush. Niklaus look at her and smiled. Who was this girl? How did Stefan know her?

"And who may you be, love?" He asked

"This is Caroline. She is my sister." Stefan said.

"Sister? You never told me you had a sister?" Niklaus asked

"It never cross my mind." Stefan said. Niklaus ignore Stefan and grab her hand and kiss it.

"Pleasure to meet you, Caroline." He said. Caroline frown and raise an eyebrow.

"You too, I guess." She said and turn to Stefan, "I have to run now. Let's get together for dinner later okay."

"Sure sis." He said and hug her bye. Niklaus watch as Caroline left.

"Stefan, why didn't you tell me you had a sister. She's beautiful."

"Like I said, it never cross my mind." He said, and sat at his desk.

"I need to know her."

"Why?" Stefan asked, looking at Niklaus weird.

"I just do." He said and smiled, "I will talk with you later." Niklaus said

"Where are you going?"

"To get a date with a goddess." He said and chase after her. Caroline was waiting by the elevators, pressing the buttons hard, when she saw Niklaus running towards her.

"Thank god I catch you." He said. Caroline frown and look at him.

"Why is that?" She asked

"I wanted to know if you'll have dinner with me tonight." He said. Caroline started to laugh and he frown, "What's so funny?" He asked

"I'm not gonna have dinner with you." She said

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't know you."

"Then get to know me. Come on, I dare you." He said

"No." She said and enter the elevator. He walk inside as well.

"I'm not gonna take no for an answer love."

"Well that is the answer, so leave me alone."

"Please don't let me beg. I will." He said and got down on his knees, "Please Caroline. Please have dinner with me."

"What are you doing? Stop that." She said

"Please sweet Caroline, please have dinner with me."

"Okay fine. One dinner. That's all." She said and walk out of the elevator.

"Tonight." He said and chase after her, "I will pick you up tonight. Around seven."

"Fine." She said, "Where's your phone?" She asked. He frown and pass her his cell. She punch some numbers and hand back his phone to him, "My number is in your phone. Text me later and I will give you my address." She said and hail a cab. Niklaus smiled and watch the cab drive away.

-xmemoriesx-

Caroline pace back and forth in her room as she waited for Niklaus to pick her up. He was running late. She hate when her dates are late. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and she answer it. Niklaus was standing there, with a smile on his face and holding flowers in his hand.

"Your late." She said.

"That's why I brought you flowers to say sorry for being late." He said. Caroline smiled and shook her head.

"Come on in for a minute, let me put these in a vase and we can go." She said. Niklaus smiled and walk inside. He look around her place and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She asked

"Why do you have a picture of this green frog hanging on your fridge?" He asked

"Hey he's not just some frog, he's Kermit the frog. And the picture is from my niece, she made it for me."

"Your niece? Wait does Stefan have a kid I don't know about?"

"No. Damon does but Stefan does have custody of her."

"Wow. How did that happened."

"It's a long story." Caroline said

"Which you won't tell me about." Niklaus said

"Look I would tell you but I just don't know you well."

"Well it's a good thing were going on this date then." He said and smiled. Caroline just shook her head and grab her purse.

"Ready to go." She asked.

"Yes." He said

xmemoriesx

"Let's do twenty questions." Caroline said. Niklaus look up from his menu and frown.

"What? Why?" He asked

"Well like I said at my apartment I don't know you well and if we play twenty questions, we will learn stuff about each other."

"Okay. You wanna go first?"

"Yes I do. Okay let's start easy. Favorite color."

"Well that is easy, blue. What's your favorite color?"

"Um, green. Favorite food."

"I like different kinds. From Chinese, Mexican, Italian. You?"

"The same actually. I like all different foods." She said and smiled, "Do you have any siblings?"

"I do. I have five brothers, Kol, Elijah, Finn & Henry and one sister, Rebekah."

"Wow. Big family."

"Yeah. I mean I love them all but they can be really annoying." He said and laugh, "What about you? I mean I know Stefan and Damon are your silblings but do you have anymore?"

"Nope just me, Stefan and Damon. Their parents actually adopted me."

"Adopted?"

"It's a long story."

"And I will not push you anymore." He said and smiled.

"My turn. Type of music you like." She said

"Rock or Classical. You?"

"Rock is okay but I like pop." She said and blush.

"So you like Lady Gaga." He asked. Caroline look up at him and laugh.

"No more like Katy Perry. I can't stand Lady Gaga."

"Katy Perry? Is she the one that sings that song about kissing a girl."

"Yes that's her." She said and giggled. Niklaus look up and Caroline and smiled. When Caroline finish giggling she look up and saw Niklaus staring at her.

"What?" She asked

"You." He said

"What about me?" She asked

"You're a very remarkable women Miss Forbes." He said and watch her blush.

"Thank you."She said. The waiter came and brought their food and left, "This all looks delicious."

"It sure is. I have been here before. The food is wonderful."

"You have been here before? What? With another date?" She asked

"No. Business dinner." He said

"Really? You have never brought another girl here?" She asked

"No. You're the first." He said

"Have you ever had girlfriends?" She asked.

"One but it didn't work out."

"Only one? How is that possible. I mean look at you." She blurted out then blush.

"What about me, Miss Forbes."

"I just mean your very attractive. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Thank you for that lovely compliment Caroline but I assure you I just want one girl." He said. Caroline bite her lip and shook her head.

"I wanna get out of here." She said.

"What about dinner?" He asked as he watch her get up.

"Forget dinner. Pay the waiter and find me outside."

* * *

One Hour Later:

Caroline door open loud, then slam back shut hard. Niklaus push her up against it and kiss her neck.

"God I have never done this before." She said and moan as she felt him kissing her neck.

"What? Have sex?" He asked

"No. I mean I had sex before. I just meant having sex after dinner when I just met you today." She said and grip his hair tight.

"We don't have to do this. We can wait. I mean I could ask you out a couple more times if that's better."

"Klaus, shut up and just make love to me." She said

"Oh sweetheart, I don't make love, I fuck." He said and rip her top off, making her gasp. Niklaus pick her up but stop, "Um, where's your bedroom love."

"Straight ahead." She said as he carry her to the bedroom. He place her on her bed and touch her face lightly.

"You still sure about this?" He asked. She nodded her head and pulled him into a kiss. Caroline grab his shirt and pulled it over his head. She let her eyes roam over his body and then look up at him. Niklaus was smirking.

"Like what you see love."

"I sure do." She said and kiss him again. Niklaus moans against his lips, as she pushes her tongue inside his mouth, "Take your pants off now." She said. Niklaus look down at her and growls, getting up and taking his jeans off.

"There. Mine pants are off. Now your turn." He said. Caroline smirk and pulled her jeans and underwear off. Niklaus eyes roam her body and he growls once more, "God Caroline you are beautiful." He said, placing his hands on her thighs. Caroline shiver at his touch.

"I need you inside of me now Nik." She said. Niklaus grab a condom from his jeans and slide it on his cock. He hover over Caroline, spreading her legs wide. She look up at him and moaned out loud as he thrust inside her deep. Caroline grip Niklaus shoulders as he moves faster.

"God you feel so good inside me. You said you like to fuck, then fuck me Nik." Caroline whispered. Niklaus groans at her dirty talk and thrusts harder and faster. Niklaus grips her legs as she digs her nails into his back.

"Yes, yes, yes just like that Nik." Caroline screamed. They moved together in sync, their bodies sweating, the moans filling the room. Niklaus look down at Caroline and saw that her eyes are close.

"Open your eyes love, look at me." He said. Caroline opened her eyes and look up and him. They kept their eyes on one another as Niklaus moves faster, almost reaching his climax.

"I am so close Nik." She said.

"Cum for me when I say Caroline." He said and flip her over, taking her from behind. Caroline screamed out loud and grip the bed sheets as he thrust deeper inside her, "You like this love, me taking you from behind. I want you to touch yourself for me." He said into her ear making her moan. She moved her hand between her legs and rub her clit, "That's a girl good. Now don't cum until I say." He said and grip her hips fucking her hard.

"Oh god yes, yes." Caroline yelled. Niklaus moan as well and moved faster as Caroline rub her self.

"Now Caroline, cum now." He growls, and cums hard as Caroline screams out loud cumming with him. When he was down he pulled out of her and roll onto his back. He took off the condom and threw it in the trash can beside him. Caroline rolls on her side and gently strokes his cheek.

"So. Does this mean I get a second date." He asked and smirks, catching his breath.

"No, you get more." She said and giggled. Niklaus laugh and rolls over onto her and kisses her, already set for round two.


End file.
